one true love
by tvfreaky
Summary: love in your heart...you can beat that I wrote my chapters again....so take a look
1. toughts

_I love you so much baby...Why can't you just see that?_

_You are my sun,my moon,my breath... I can't live without you_

_Why aren't you by my side? We could be so happy together_

_But no,you prefere that brown vamp of yours_

_And now my only wish is that you come back by my side_

Why did i pick him?i'm lost without you

How could i do this to you?you meant a lot to me and now i broke you heart

In love i sucks,i should know that by the time

The only person i was happy with is you

Okay we killed each other but it's the past

We could be so happy

And now my only wish is that you come back by my side

_I will find a way to be with you_

_I love you so much,i can't loose you again_

_Baby please just let me show you my true feelings_

_I need you in my life_

_Why is it always so damn complicated?_

_I just wanna be with you_

First angel,then riley, spike and back to angel...

why do i need all these guys if you are the one?

I love you so much and i really miss you

Leaving sunnydale was theworst thing i could do...

Leaving you was the worst thing i could do

How can i change that?

I just wanna be with you

_Why is the world so colorfull if my heart won't let me be happy_

_The only one who can make me happy is you_

_And you're not there_

_I feel you in my body,my brain_

_When i close my eyes you are the one i see..._

_Please baby come back to me_

Why is the world so colorfull if my heart won't let me be happy

The only one who can make me happy is you

And you're not there

I feel you in my body,my brain

When i close my eyes you are the one i see...

Please baby come back to me

_Faith_ in Cleveland,Buffy in LA but their minds work together,they want the same things...true love...


	2. Always her

L.A

Buffy was in Angel's appartement.She wanted to talk to him but didn't know how,every 5 sec she went to him but didn't talk and just got back in the kitchen.  
Buffy wasn't sure how to explain this to Angel but she had to do it.Cuz it was her hapiness,and she couldn't let that go...

B:"Angel could you come for a minute i really have to talk to you"

A:"yeah sure...What about?"

B:"It's really hard to say it...but i think i mad a mistake when i came here in L.A"  
"I want to go back to Cleveland,where my hart belong"

A:"So it's Alex hun?"

B:"No wrong guess"

A:"But there's only him...oh no wait...Alex,Dawn,Willow...and FAITH!"  
"can't be her...NO tel me you're jocking!"

B:"Sorry but i'm not...it was her since the beggining!"

A:"All i can do is let you leave right?"

B:"yeah..i'm sorry"

A:"So good luck with your new life Buffy,you deserved it!"

B:"Thanks,i'll call you when i'm there...to let you know that i'm ok"  
"Bye Angel"

A:"Bye Buffy"

And Buffy left poor Angel...

Cleveland 

Willow and Faith were in the kitchen.They lived togethere with Alex and Dawn since Buffy left to LA.Faith choose to stay cuz it didn't went right with Woods and she had nowhere else to go.  
Willow saw that Faith had a few bags with her...

W:"Hey you leave us?"

F:"Yeah for a while,but i'll come back."

W:"Why?"

F:"Cuz someone is missing in my life and i need that person back!"

W:"Where are you going?"

F:"LA"

W:"You want Angel back,don't you?"

F:"Wrong guess!"

W:"Hey wait a sec,except Angel,there's nobody there!Oh gosh,there's Buffy! YOU LOVE BUFFY!"  
"ooohh this is soooooo cooool!"

F:"Hey chill red!"

W:"What?yeah sorry!"

F:"So i'm leaving,maybe i'll come back with someone if i'm lucky!"

W:"I hope it for you Faith,really!So see ya then!"

F:"yeah bye!"

At the airport (Cleveland)

F:"Finally you and me...in a few days we will be together...LA here i come!"

At the airport (LA)

B:"Finally you and me...in a few days we will be together...Cleveland here i come!"


	3. bad luck

At Cleveland:

Buffy was in front of the house...but she was afraid,afraid of what Faith's gonna say.

B:"I have to try,i didn't make all that way here to be like a chicken,com'on Buf you can do that!"

TOC,TOC,TOC

Willow oppened the door

W:"Buffy?What are you doing here?"

B:"I'm looking for Faith,is she here?"

W:"No sorry,she left a few days ago..."(willow'thoughts:should i tell her or not?she decided not)

B:"Do you know when she'll come back?"

W:"No she didn't say,sorry"

B:"It's okay,thanks anyway"

W:"So now that you are here why don't you stay?everybody's gonna be happy to see you again..."  
"Dawn miss you a lot and you don't call a lot so,it would be nice..."

B:"Yeah it's a good idea.."  
"okay it's a deal..i'll stay"

W:"Good,com'on on,i'll show you your room,you have to stay in Faith'room cuz it's a small home,and she isn't here so.."

B:"Thanks Will,it's perfect"(buffy's thoughts: she had no idea how perfect it is!)

Buffy went upstairs,she was in Faith's room.She was sitting on the bed when she find something...It was a picture from her and Faith took before Buffy left for LA.She saw for the fisrt time the look that she gave to Faith at that time, it was clearly love  
"Why didn't i see that earlier? no it's maybe too late!"and Buffy started to cry...

At LA

Faith was in front of Angel's flat...She was also afraid cuzmaybe Buffy didn't want her.  
F:"Oh what the hell,i have to try!"

TOC,TOC,TOC

Angel oppened the door.

A:"Faith?Why are you here?"

F:"I'm looking for B,is she here?"

A:"No she left,she went back to Cleveland!"

F:"oh chill vamp!"

A:"YOU're asking me to calm myself?"

F:"heu yeah!"

A:"She left cuz of you and you want me to be happy? you're jocking right?"

F:"She left for me?"(gosh i'm so happy!)  
"so i need to go now,bye and thanks man!"

And Faith left the sad vampire to go back to Cleveland where the olve of here life was


	4. back together

At Cleveland

Willow was on the phone with Angel

W:"So you're telling me she went to your place and now she's already left it?"

A:"Yeah as soon she heard Buffy left to Cleveland she went back there..."

W:"Oh so that's mean she's gonna be there soon...interesting!"

A:"Will can i ask you something?"

W:"Yeah what?"

A:"Make sure that thing works..i mean i still love Buffy but..i want her hapiness,and now that's mean with Faith so..make sure it works..."

W:"I'll try"  
"Thanks,for let her a chance"

A:"Bye Will"

W:"Bye Angel"

Buffy entered the kitchen.  
B:"Who was that?"

W:"Wrong number"

B:"Oh okay,i thought...it was somebody..."

W:"You mean Faith right?"

B:"How the hell do you now that?"

W:"Let's say magical power!..no serious i see how your eyes sparkle when you talk about her"

B:"I really love her you know,i wish it wasn't so complicated"

W:"Don't worry it's gonna be okay,i promess!"

B"Thanks,let's do something...maybe a movie a something like that?"

W:"yeah..but we have to get back home at 7.00pm"

B:"Why?"

W:"you'll see,you'll see" (Willow knew that Faith would be back at that time)

Later that day

W:"Kennedy could you come here pleeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeeee"

K:"yeah what?"

W:"Faith's gonna be there any sec now,you have to keep Buffy busy in the backyard...so she can't see Faith immediatly"

K:"no problem hon'"

B:"Why did we went to the backyard?"

K:"Cuz i need to talk to you!"

B:"Oh,okay...about?"

K:"What you feel for Faith and how you gonna solved that!"

B:"I don't have a clue!"

During that Faith was back home and Willow told her to go straight to the backyard,she heard kennedy's discussion with B

F:"I think I have an idea!"she answered to B

B:"Oh my Gosh Faith!"


	5. Hapiness

At Cleveland

F : »Yeah,you wanna somebody else ? »

B:" No you're crazy?"

F:" Yeah about you!"

B:"Oh gosh,I mean I'm so glad I found you…I mean I thought I lost you forever"  
And tears started to fall on her pretty face.

B:"Hey baby come here….you lost me for a moment,but now I'm here and I promess we are not gonna be apart again…always together.."

B:"Thanks,I mean to be you,to love me that much…"

F:"Hey it's okay…com'on let's go inside it's really chilly here!"

In Faith's room

F:"Hey hurry up I'm already in bed!"

B:"yeah yea,gosh you can be sooooo annoying sometimes!"

F:"yeah,but you loooove me!"

B:"You're so right about that!"

F:"Tomorrow I'm gonna take you to the mall,you have to buy some new clothes cuz you didn't take a lot with you!"

B:"No I wanted to be with you so quickly that I forget everything!"

And they went to bed together in eachother arms,nothing could ever break them appart!

The next day they went all to the mall and after that decided to go to the movie to chill out.

But something's gonna happened…that neither Buffy nor Faith would ever imagine…

A nightmare was about to come


	6. something bad

After the movie

When they went out of the movie Faith had an arm around Buffy's schoulders and Buffy around Faith'waist.

Suddenly they met someone,who didn't look friendly at all….

It was Woods and he had a gun directly pointed against Buffy.

Faith's worst nightmare became true,losing Buffy,cuz he didn't look friendly at all!

W:"So you left me for her?"

F:"Calm down don't be an ass…put the gun away…"  
Faith move closer to Buffy cuz she felt this thing wouldn't have an happy ending

W:"To calm down?you're kidding right? How the hell can I calm down when I see you with her!"

F:"Let her out of this,don't hurt her.It's between you and me she had nothing to do with this!"

W:"yeah right..i'll make that decision"

F:"Com'on put that away,you can hurt someone...I know you don't want that!"

W:"Maybe,maybe not! it depends..."

F:"On?"  
Faith became really angry at him cuz a shoot could hapened fast and she didn't want that!

W:"if i let that gun,you'll come back to me?"

F:"NO"..."i mean"(she thoughts that if she said yes maybe he'll let go the gun)

But it was too late,Woods was really angry now

And then he shoot…an awful sound….and an awful end….


	7. better

At the movie

Faith didn't think,the first thing she did when she heard that sound is to jump between Buffy and the bullet,to protect the love of her life.

Woods ran after shooting so now there was only the scoobygang alone.

Nobody moved cuz they were all afraid,but then Buffy saw the blood covered Faith's shirt,she ran to her.

B:"Faith,oh my god Faith please tell me you're okay,please!"Buffy started to cry…

F:"Now that I found you I'm okay"Faith could only wisper cuz it hurts her too much.

B:"Com'on guys we have to take her to the hospital….Don't let her die please,I don't want to loose her"

At the hospital

All the scoobygang was waiting in front of Faith's room.

A doctor came straight to Buffy to explain her how Faith was doing.

D:"She scared us cuz she wasn't fine at all ,but now she's okay..You can go see her but only one person at the time"

B:"Guys do you mind if I'll go first?"

W:"Not at all Buf,go she needs you!"

Buffy entered the room,she was still crying cuz she risked to loose the one she love so much

F:"Hey baby,wow you should see your face,not pretty Buffy!"

B:"Funny Faith,I see you are a lot better!"

F:"yeah…but you know,I was so scared…"

B:"scared of death,that shouldn't scare you,with the slayer stuff"

F:"No you don't understand,I was scared for me,but for you…"  
"scared that I might never see you again,not touch you,feel your love…"

B:"you scared me too you know..please don't do that again"

F:"Okay next time I'll let him kill you!"

B:"No that's notwhat I meant….oh wait,you're jocking!"

F:"got it baby!"

B:"Ooooh I love you so much…"

F:"Me too babe,me too"

And she gived Buffy the sweetest kiss she could gave…

Buffy stayed all night long next to Faith cuz she didn't want to leave her,she was afraid that she'd maybe gone when she'll come back


	8. the end

At Faith's home

Faith was back home since a week now…and it couldn't be better.

Buffy and her,they were always together and they loved movie nights they did with the other members of the gang…

It was like heaven to her…It truly was.

One day she was alone in the house,Buffy took Dawn shopping and she was enough nice to let Faith home so she wouldn't be borred at the mall.

Sheheard a song at the radio..a Mariah carey's song.

"Oh crap her again,i don't even like her!"

_Mariah Carey  
My All _

_I am thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

**Like B and me...**

_'Cause I've drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

**Hey that's exactly how i feel...gosh this song isn't that bad...**

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Baby can you feel me_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_I can see you clearly_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_And yet you're so far_

_Like a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_I'd give my all for your love_

_Tonight_

And then she realize,it was her song.

And it was true: buffy was her all.

And she wouldn't let her go for all the money in the world,cuz she found hapiness with her.

She tought back at what the force sayd to her:that she'll be alone for the rest of her days and Buffy didn't like her.

It was true for a while,before she told Buffy what she felt,now it changed...for the best

She had now a family that she loves and they love her back...

But the most important,she had a person that care about her and love her...

Yeah B was really the one she'll spend the rest of her life with cuz she was happy...

it was new for Faith but she won't let that feeling go...

"B and me in love? yeah maybe it was wierd first but now i know it's what i want...forever"


End file.
